monstergirlmanualfandomcom-20200213-history
Faegard
Faegard, the realm of the Fae, is a place understood by few. It could be that no one knows the true nature of Faegard, not even its oldest inhabitants. There is no way to find Faegard on a map. The realm is elusive and cannot be enter by any known conventional means. Rather, the realm itself finds people and brings it into itself. Most people who enter Faegard do so without intention. To find yourself in Faegard, you must not know where you are or where you are going. Lose yourself in the woods and if you're lucky (or unlucky, in many cases) the Faegard will find you, seemingly transitioning itself around you and swallowing up the world you came from as though it were never there. Regardless of personal opinions on the realm, no one can deny that Faegard is a place of outstanding beauty. Vibrant meadows of flowers, forests of toadstools, crystal waterfalls that birth countless rainbows... Every inch of this realm is colorful and alive, like something out of a children's book. Although beautiful, Faegard is far from safe. Many of its inhabitants are benign, but they also have unpredictable and spontaneous personalities that can cause grief for visitors. Faegard is inhabited by creatures known as Fae. A wide variety of beautiful nature spirits and peculiar beings. Fae range from the playful Fairies to the malign Boggarts, and many more well-meaning but dangerous creatures such as Myconids. One should always be wary when interacting with the flora and fauna of Faegard. More often than not, the beautiful and alluring aspects of the Fae are a means of luring travelers into something they will not be able to escape. The true danger of Faegard can be seen at nightfall. When the sun sets, many of the benign category of Fae will seek shelter as the realm itself transforms into a dark and twisted reflection of itself. This alternate realm is known as the Faedark. Mushrooms emit a dark haze, bushes sprout razor-sharp thorns and everything seems to become more crooked and asymmetrical to how it was before. Night time is the time of evil spirits in Faegard. Many of these spirits are merely tricksters, but some have much more sinister intentions, so one should always be wary when traversing the Faedark. If one is lucky, they may come across a Night Pixie who will gladly escort them to safety. Wonderland The innermost region of Faegard is referred to as Wonderland, and the name is not inappropriate. Even more outrageous and stunning than the rest of the realm, Wonderland is also notably more dangerous and significantly less stable. Where Faegard is merely whimsical, Wonderland could be seen as a place of insanity. Strange creatures speak in riddles and will often coax travelers into unusual situations. Wonderland itself is a place without sense, and that's how its inhabitants prefer it to be. Wonderland is ruled by the Queen of Hearts, an infamous tyrant who spreads despair throughout her territory with the help of her own personal soldiers; the Pips.